willowclan_roleplay_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Muddyfang
is owned by Whiskers Muddyfang is a dusty snow mink rosetted tom with seafoam eyes. Description Physical In short, Muddyfang is a beast. The tom is built like a tank on long leg, with muscular limbs hardened from training and combat, in addition to good genetics. As an adolescent and kitten, the tom appeared awkward, with huge paws he was yet to grow into. Nonetheless, he has become charming as an adult, and intimidating to anyone who might think of him as an opponent. In addition to his brawny physique, Muddyfang has a square-shaped head and impressive lower jaw. His eyes are a unique shade, almost a seafoam color. However, the most unique feature of Muddyfang has to be his chocolaty mink coat. The tom's back is a dusty chocolate shade, with his fur lightening to a mocha cream near his underbelly. In addition, the feline is dappled with darker chocolate rosettes. Overtime, he has participated in numerous scuffles, earning him a handful of scars. Most notable is the v-shaped cut in his left ear. Personality The tom was a cat on the run, one attempting to escape his dark roots before eventually succumbing to what he was bred to be. Muddyfang entered WillowClan as somewhat of a coward before rediscovering his brave half, eventually growing into a solemn and respectable personality. Nonetheless, he was always armored with a sharp and defensive tongue, frequently wielding satirical comments at anyone he felt threatened by. As an apprentice and young warrior, that happened to be just about everyone. Yet, the cat continued to change. Eventually, his personality took a turn for the worse, but oh was he tempting. The warrior boasted a sickening charm, one that was as irresistible as sins. Instead of running from his roots, he began to embrace them, taking up a shady and untrustworthy demeanor. Before, he worked for his clan and for honor, but in his later years, he began to work for himself. Nobody could be trusted. Skills Muddyfang is young and is therefore working on sharpening his skills. History Background Muddyfang was born into a tough life as a kit of ScarClan, one slated for a great trial in life. Growing up in his clan was harsh and ruthless, where kittens had to fight to survive. Siblings were turned against one and other, and in the end, he survived. After a while, he was considered an asset, a perfect assassin, until he decided that he wanted that life no more. There were simply too many risks. So, he fled to WillowClan, where he was discovered at the border. Out of desperation to cover up his rough past, he falsely claimed to have come from SeaClan. Roleplay The tom doesn't do much around camp out of paranoia that ScarClan might be outside to hunt him down. However, he eventually leaves to go hunting before he crashes into Morningpaw, and isn't too pleased. He continues on and catches a robin before receiving an earful from Maplepaw, who he immediately decides that he strongly dislikes. He talks to his sister more at camp, who puts in a mentor request for him with Skystar. Relationships Friends None Love Interests None Other Mapleblaze: :While Muddyfang knows little to nothing about the apprentice, he knows one thing for sure: he doesn't like her. He finds the she-cat to be far too controlling and paranoid, and frankly, he wouldn't be surprised if he ended up "accidentally" putting a thorn in her nest some day. Morningglade: :The young she-cat is more or less an acquaintance to Muddyfang . He interacted with her very briefly when he was outside attempting to hunt, and literally ran into her. She seems ok so far, so long as she continues to stay out of his way. Ashpaw: :Muddyfang finds the little newcomer to be...pretty odd, but a "likable odd". He finds the mysterious atmosphere around her to be pretty cool, but her high energy levels and general lack of personal space gets on his nerves a bit. Nonetheless, he'd enjoy discovering more about her. Not just to help her find who she is- he's just curious himself. Images Life Art Do not use any pieces without permission from creator and/or Silverwhisker, owner of Muddypaw. Muddypaw art.png|colored by Whiskers 344BB082-EEF2-4F91-9500-A6A10B295FD0.png|by Willow 54E30D88-A55A-49C8-A1D8-88C3113C180A.png|by Willow Muddy_and_Ash.png|by Whiskers Trivia Category:Silverwhisker's Cats Category:Characters Category:Toms